Just a simple day or not
by Holmes11
Summary: Un évènement va bouleverser le quotidien paisible de Princeton Plainsboro: House fait intervenir involontairement la police, un gangster et une organisation secrète dans une affaire pour le moins saugrenue, qui impliquera des enjeux importants.
1. Chapter 1

House MD

Bonjour à tous voici my first story, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques.

Les personnages de House MD appartiennent à la Fox. Je ne possède donc aucun droit sur cette magnifique série, malheureusement.

Bonne lecture!

1er chapitre : réveil matinal

08h58, le réveil sonna. House se réveilla murmurant quelques injures. Il déposa sa main d'un geste lourd et las sur l'instrument de torture. La sonnerie se tut, il esquissa un léger sourire. Le diagnosticien s'assit sur le bord de son lit, essayant de se remémorer la journée précédente : Numéro 13 l'a traité ou plutôt définit de con immature, il s'est encore disputé avec Cuddy et son patient a frôlé la mort d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il a tenté de lui ouvrir le crâne. Enfin bref la routine quoi.

House fixait les murs blancs de sa chambre, il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il n'allait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité lorsque la douleur à sa jambe droite le lança une nouvelle fois. Il prit le cachet de vicodin trônant sur la table de nuit, il avala trois comprimés d'un coup. Il massait sa jambe à demi valide, attendant que la douleur s'estompe.

L'infirme se décida à se lever, il prit sa canne posée soigneusement contre la table de nuit. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit face au miroir, il n'affichait aucune expression sur son visage livide, seul ses yeux bleus azurs illuminaient et reflétaient sa douleur sur son visage terne. Il tenta d'arborer un sourire pour paraître joyeux, mais rien ne vint : ce sourire était sans âme. Il grimaça, c'était toujours le même disque matinal qui se répétait et lorsqu'il se regardait dans la glace, c'était toujours cette expression sans vie que montrait son miroir. Il serra ses poings et frappa sur les rebords du lavabo : Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sourire au moins une fois. Lui, le diagnosticien le plus réputé de l'Amérique, celui qui arrivait à résoudre toutes les énigmes, celui qui trouvait la cause de tous les problèmes, n'arrivait pas à résoudre les siens.

Il leva la tête et se contempla dans le miroir. Il affichait une expression de colère, de haine, et de tristesse, que des expressions péjoratives, c'est tout ce qu'il savait exprimer de toute façon. Il ne pouvait plus supporter son reflet dans la glace. Il resserra les poings une nouvelle fois et donna un énorme coup de poing à l'objet qui faisait portrait de ses souffrances. Le miroir se brisa en un nombre incalculable de morceaux.

House massait sa main ensanglantée et retira les quelques bouts de verres accrochés à sa peau. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et passa sa main rouge sous le filet d'eau. Le sang ne cessait de couler. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il retira sa main du lavabo. La main droite du diagnosticien était recouverte de petites plaies. Il soupira de douleur et avança jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, évitant au passage les débris de verre jonchant sur le sol. Il prit de l'hexomedine et s'en mit sur la main à l'aide d'un coton pour désinfecter les plaies. Il enroula un bandage autour de sa main et ses doigts fins de pianiste. Il avala un comprimé pour oublier la douleur à sa main momifiée, et s'assit sur le carrelage froid. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, contemplant les débris de verre qui continuaient à le refléter. Il serra les dents et fronça les sourcils : Après tout il n'était qu'un con, il s'était fait mal pour rien.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, pensant à Wilson, Cuddy et son équipe : c'était grâce à eux qu'il continuait à supporter la douleur, c'était grâce à eux qu'il n'avait pas sombré dans la dépression, ils avaient réussis à supporter son caractère de chien, son manque d'humanité, son cynisme, les problèmes qui leurs avaient créés, son attitude parfois puérile. Et malgré tout ça ils étaient restés à ses côtés lorsqu'il était seul et malheureux. C'était pour lui sa deuxième « famille » : Maman Cuddy, papa Wilson, cousin Foreman, tante Numéro 13, sœur Cameron, beau frère Chase et Taub bah c'était Taub. House souriait vraiment pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. On pouvait y voir une trace de bonheur dans ses yeux remplis de tristesse. Il se décida à quitter cette pièce où régnait une froide atmosphère. Il se releva plein d'espoir et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépara un café.

Au grand dam pour lui, sa cafetière datait de l'époque des « croisades » elle filtrait le café aussi lentement qu'une file d'attente avançant à Disneyland. Le médecin maugréa quelques injures et partit s'affaler sur le divan devant son écran plasma noir, le temps que sa tasse se remplisse de caféine. Il soupira, il n'y avait rien qui puisse le divertir, que des émissions pour adolescents complexés par leur physique, des musiques repassant en boucle, il était lassé des rediffusions de General Hospital, des téléfilms à l'eau de rose aussi ennuyant qu'une heure de consultation, même ses patients faisaient preuve de plus d'originalité. Il zappa sur une chaîne d'information expliquant qu'un schizophrène s'était échappé de l'asile St Marc depuis plus d'un mois et que les autorités étaient toujours à sa recherche.

House émit un sourire narquois : il pensait qu'une fois le pauvre malade en vadrouille serait retrouvé, il serait sujet de tous les médias et émissions aussi stupide les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs, il aurait regardait une de ses émissions pour se complaire de l'idiotie des hommes. Pour House l'être humain était aussi pathétique que fascinant, lui-même en était un, mais il ne se mettait pas dans le même lot. Lui aussi était pathétique et con mais il était différent des autres, il avait ce quelque chose qui le mettait à part.

Le médecin sortit de ses pensées philosophiques lorsqu'il remarqua l'heure affichée dans un coin en bas à droite du téléviseur. Il était 10h04, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux déjà plus d'une heure venait de s'écouler depuis son réveil. Il était toujours vêtu de son pyjama. Il fit un bond du canapé et partit se préparer en quatrième vitesse. En temps normal il s'enficherait s'il était en retard mais il avait complètement oublié son pari avec Cuddy : il devait arriver à l'hôpital à 10 heures pile en échange d'une semaine de congé payé. Dans le cas contraire il devrait faire des heures de consultation jusqu'à 21h00 pendant une semaine. Il devait absolument trouver une excuse en bêton pour expliquer son retard à la doyenne de Princeton et ne pas se retrouver en consultation ce soir et les jours à venir.

Il jeta un regard furtif à sa montre qui indiquait 10h12, il était sur le pallier de la porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa cafetière était toujours en marche. Il fit demi tour jusqu'à la cuisine et débrancha sa cafetière. Sa tasse était à moitié remplie, de plus le café était froid. Il grimaça, tant pis il quitta son appartement le ventre vide.

Fin : To be continued ...


	2. Une altercation mouvementée

Chapitre 2 : Une altercation mouvementée

House enfourcha sa moto et leva la tête vers le ciel parsemé de nuages gris. Il y régnait une atmosphère froide et humide. Cela ne présageait rien de bon songea le médecin. Il démarra son engin et passa directement en 3ème vitesse, grillant quelques feux rouges au passage. Il se contrefichait du code de la route, son principal objectif était d'arriver à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible. Mais il fut stoppé, lorsqu'un policier l'interpella lui faisant signe de se ranger sur le côté. Le diagnosticien se résigna et respecta les consignes. Lorsqu'il fit face au policier, il lui montra son sourire le plus hypocrite de son répertoire.

-Bonjour monsieur l'agent ! dit-il d'une voix mielleuse

Le concerné ignora cette « marque de politesse » et commença par la phrase basic du métier :

-Vos papiers! Fit-il d'une voix à la fois posée et imposante

House fit mine de chercher dans son sac à dos, tout en sachant qu'il n'avait ni son permis de conduire ni sa carte d'identité. Il était partit de chez lui en coup de vent, ne prenant que le stricte minimum pour tuer le temps à l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire : un magazine, un soda, sa PSP, deux cachets de vicodin, et quelques pièces de 50 cents. Il se retourna arborant toujours un sourire niet, et tendit sa canette vers le flic.

-Vous avez soif ? Questionna faussement le médecin

Le policier émit une réponse négative de la tête et recommença d'un ton menaçant

-J'ai dit vos papiers !

-Ho vous n'avez pas soif ! Tant pis, je me ferai un plaisir de la garder pour moi.

- Vous rouliez sans permis de conduire sur une moto, sans protection à 90km /h soit 50 de plus que la vitesse limitée et vous grilliez les feux rouges. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous collez une amende et de vous emmenez au poste de police. Votre nom et prénom s'il vous plaît ?

- Bruce Willis.

- Monsieur, pouvez vous être sérieux quelques minutes ?

- Mais je le suis ! Insista house, J'ai juste maigri et je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux et la barbe.

Le policier soupira. Il fut poussé violement par son collègue qui observait en retrait depuis un petit moment la scène.

- Pousse-toi Mike ! Brailla ce dernier, Laisse faire les professionnelles ! A ce que je vois on a une forte tête et bah il ne va pas s'amuser longtemps avec moi. Alors t'es qui toi pour tenir tête à la police ! Cracha t-il

House faillit déglutir, ce type puait la cigarette et l'alcool et était d'une corpulence énorme, sa peau était flasque, les dents jaunes surement du à son statut de fumeur alcoolique, les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient, étaient longs gras et collés contre son crâne dégarnis, et en prime il vous postillonnait à la figure. En gros, il avait le profil du parfait…. Le diagnosticien s'essuya la joue avec sa main qu'il frotta après contre l'uniforme bleu marine du débiteur de postillons.

-Moi ? Je suis juste une personne parmi tant d'autre, répondit le médecin.

Au contacte de la main de House, l'homme aux dents jaunes recula d'un pas, manquant de trébucher contre le bord du trottoir.

-Espèce d'ordure, comment oses tu mettre ta main sur moi! Tu prétends être une personne parmi tant d'autres hein ! Et bah moi je suis celle qui va te foutre en tôle ! hurla le policier.

La respiration de ce dernier se fit de plus en plus forte et irrégulière, son visage légèrement rosi devint écarlate, on pouvait voir ses veines ressortir de ses tempes. Le dénommé Mike s'avança timidement au près de son collègue et commença d'une voix peu rassurée.

-Carl… s'il te plaît, tu m'entends ?... ça va ?

Mais Carl ne répondit pas, trop occupé à retrouver une respiration stable, il se racla la gorge pour parler mais en vain, chaque bouffée d'air qu'il exhalait de sa bouche paraissait être un effort considérable. Puis il se mit subitement à tousser à n'en plus finir. On aurait dit qu'il allait recracher un de ses organes surement un de ses poumons bousillés par le tabac et ses autres substances chimiques, ou son estomac et ses intestins ne supportant plus la nourriture graisseuse qu'il avait du ingurgiter.

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette situation mais changea vite d'expression lorsque Carl se mit à cracher du sang. Au début House avait pensé à une crise d'asthme aiguë mais cracher du sang ne fait pas partie des symptômes. Plusieurs explications trottaient dans l'esprit du médecin.

-Carl ça va ? Hé répond s'il te plaît !supplia Mike

-Bien sur que ça va pas ! Votre stupide collègue crache du sang et vous lui demandez si ça va ! Et ce n'est pas la peine il est dans l'incapacité de parler, il ne vous répondra pas ! Vite allongez le dans pas longtemps, il ne tardera pas à convulser, gronda House

-Mais… que … Bafouilla Mike

-Je suis médecin soupira House

-Ha c'est bizarre mais vous n'en avez pas l'air. On devrait plutôt appeler les urgences vous ne pensez pas ?

-Mais vous êtes idiot ou vous le faîte exprès, il va convulser ! Le temps que vous appeliez une ambulance il sera déjà trop tard. Faîtes moi confiance je vais prendre la situation en main. Fit House exaspéré.

-Je vais appeler une ambulance, Je n'ai pas confiance en vous et puis vous me dîtes que vous êtes médecin alors qu'il y 5 minutes vous prétendiez être Bruce Willis. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et c'est à cause de vous qu'il est dans cet état.

- Mik …ke articula difficilement Carl.

Il se remit à tousser et à cracher du sang.

-Carly arrête de parler tu te fatigues pour rien s'enquit Mike

-Écoute ce que dit … Carl s'arrêta, fixant House, et reprit entre quatre bouffées d'oxygène inspirées et trois violentes quintes de toux, … cet enfoiré de médecin.

House fut surpris de l'endurance et de la résistance que venait de faire Carl, il avait réussi à parler alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état critique. Mais l'effort qu'il venait de produire ne restait pas sans conséquence, Carl se remit à tousser de plus belle et à cracher de plus grandes quantités de sang.

-Tu divagues Carly, t'inquiètes pas ça ira mieux, je vais appeler les urgences, tenta de rassurer Mike.

Celui-ci sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à composer le numéro des urgences. House l'observait faire, de toute façon ce type était têtu comme une mule, ça ne servait à rien de le dissuader. Tant pis j'aurais au moins essayé songea House. Son regard se posa sur Carl qui le fixait continuellement avec un regard plaintif, il tentait de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait pas. Le diagnosticien éprouva soudainement de la pitié pour celui-ci. Puis il se retourna vers Mike qui attendait que l'on réponde à son appel. Une idée malsaine traversa l'esprit du médecin, il analysa la situation, c'était trop risqué à son goût, mais combien de fois avait-il fait des choses insensées dans sa vie : une bonne vingtaine ? Mais là c'était un peu différent des autres fois.

-Et puis merde fit House.

Il prit sa canne et s'approcha de Mike d'un pas décidé.

-Allo! Oui les urgences je suis policier ! Mon collègue a du mal à respirer et crach …

Mike s'écroula sous l'énorme coup de canne qu'il reçu à la nuque. Son agresseur ramassa le téléphone encore en ligne et coupa la communication.

Fin: To be continued …


	3. Un nouvel allié?

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens à remercier CoolMhouse, Syndra et angy1304 pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire la suite! :)

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Nouvel allié ?

-Enfin tranquille lâcha House.

Carl hocha la tête en signe de gratitude en vers le diagnosticien.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on ne va pas s'éterniser ici, avancez jusqu'au véhicule de police et allongez-vous sur les sièges arrières si vous en avez la force. Vous êtes capable de le faire ?

Celui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se remit à tousser de plus belle. Carl haletait difficilement, sa respiration était pire que catastrophique.

-Je vais ramener votre collègue à l'avant de la voiture en espérant qu'il ne reprenne pas tout de suite connaissance. Et arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais votre idole. Ne perdez pas de temps et allez à la voiture et laissez moi faire. Je m'occupe du reste ! dit le diagnosticien agacé.

Carl titubait vers le véhicule. House le regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur Mike gisant sur le bord du trottoir. C'est sur qu'un officier de police avachit au sol ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais par chance, cette rue était peu fréquentée la journée : mais le soir, elle grouillait de gens mal intentionnés porteurs de substances illicites ou d'armes et parfois les deux. Dans ces quartiers, on avait tellement l'habitude de voir des personnes se faire mutilées de coups voir même tuer, que les gens qui passaient avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas s'attarder et de continuer leur chemin comme si de rien était. Bien sur les forces de l'ordre rodaient dans le coin et arrivaient parfois à attraper quelques trafiquants. Mais ceux qui risquaient de jouer les héros se faisaient vite envoyer sous terre. D'ailleurs depuis qu'il s'était fait arrêter par la police, House n'avait vu personne s'aventurer dans la rue Malcolm .Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait toujours personne en vue et entrepris de traîner le corps de Mike jusqu'à la voiture.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ! Pesta House.

Le médecin s'arrêta pour masser sa jambe droite qui le tiraillait jusqu'à la moelle. Il sortit un cachet de vicodin de sa poche et en avala deux comprimés. Il fut surpris de voir un afro américain sur le trottoir d'en face, sourire aux lèvres et les pouces levés en l'air dans sa direction. Il avait tout du stéréotype de la racaille américaine : casquette à l'envers, lunette de soleil, dents et chaînes en or, torse nu remplis de tatouages et un jean serré qui redescendait légèrement pour laisser entrevoir son boxer Calvin Klein et deux poignards accrochés à sa ceinture.

-Hey brother ! T'as fait ça tout seul ? Dit dents en or tout en continuant à s'approcher du diagnosticien.

House arqua un sourcil puis regarda si Carl était monté dans la voiture. Le médecin poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que c'était le cas. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'afro puis baissa ses yeux sur Mike encore inconscient. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du diagnosticien. Ils étaient tous les trois ses pions et il pouvait les manipuler comme bon lui semblait.

-Yep j'ai fait ça tout seul répondit House.

-Respect t'es trop un ouf pour te faire deux flics à toi tout seul. Cimer grâce à toi je suis pas encore en tôle. Ces deux poulets étaient à ma recherche et attendaient ici pour pouvoir me coincer. Et toi t'es arrivé et tu les as démontés enfin je sais pas ce que t'a fait à l'autre mais on aurait dit qu'il allait crever sur place et en plus t'es trop fort, il t'obéit comme si c'était ton clebs. Je te dois bien quelque chose pour te remercier.

-Tu veux de la came ? fit la racaille en sortant de sa poche un sachet de poudre.

- Nan c'est bon j'en ai déjà plein. Par contre j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à porter ce poulet jusqu'à la voiture.

-No problemo, c'est quoi ton plan ? Tu mets les pigeons dans la bagnole et après tu la brûles ?

- Nan c'est une bonne idée mais je ne le ferais pas.

- Ok comme tu veux brother. Mais ils sont bizarres tes fringues c'est quoi cette chemise et cette veste ? Tu vas à un mariage ou quoi ?

-Nan heu ouais, ouais c'est ça je vais à un mariage et je suis un peu en retard alors aide moi s'il te plaît !

-Ouais tout de suite brother ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté ! Moi c'est Will et toi ?

-Bruce.

-Bruce ? Comme Bruce Willis ? Plaisanta Will

-Si u veux, sourit House, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un mala… hum mariage qui m'attend.

Le diagnosticien se forçait à ne pas passer ses nerfs sur cet imbécile de Will. House n'était qu'un petit médecin infirme ayant atteint la cinquantaine munit d'une canne pour se défendre tandis que lui était jeune, fort, armé de deux poignards et surement d'un pistolet caché quelque part sur lui : en résumé, il ne faisait pas le poids face à cette racaille.

-Ok no stress mec.

Will aida le médecin à porter Mike jusqu'au véhicule de police. House le fit s'asseoir sur le siège avant de la voiture du côté passager.

-Elle a toi cette bécane ! Lança dents en or.

-Oui ! Elle te plaît à ce que je vois.

- Mais grave ! T'as des jantes de malade mon frère en plus elle est toute neuve et c'est une vrai Kawasaki !

- Mais c'est que nous avons un vrai connaisseur !

Will était en extase devant la Kawasaki de House, ces yeux la caressaient dans les moindres détails. Le diagnosticien jubilait intérieurement, il allait enfin pouvoir passer à la phase deux de son plan.

-Ça te dirait de la conduire ? Proposa le médecin

Le visage de Will s'illuminait comme lorsqu'on offre à un petit garçon sa première maquette d'avion de ses rêves.

-La question ne se pose pas ! Bien sur que je veux la conduire man ! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur ses engins là.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'es jamais monté sur une moto auparavant ? Questionna House

-Bah si mais c'était toujours de vielles bécanes ou des scooters mais jamais des motos de ce type là.

-Ok parce-que j'y tiens tu sais, donc si t'es pas capable de conduire une Kawasaki, je ne te laisserai pas mettre ton popotin dessus.

-Tu me prends pour qui, si tu crois que je suis incapable de conduire ta moto tu te trompes, sur tout les véhicules que j'ai conduis dans ma vie, i jamais eu d'éraflures. On me surnomme « Le Alonzo des States » t'en dis quoi de ça man !

-Très bien, puisque apparemment tu es apte à conduire sur une deux roues « Alonzo », je vais te laisser monter dessus mais il y a une condition. Laissa House en suspend.

-Laquelle …

- Tu conduiras la moto jusqu'à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro et tu demanderas à voir un certain James Wilson et tu lui diras que la Kawasaki est de la part de un de ces clients cancéreux.

- En gros tu me demandes un service ?

-Ouais c'est ça.

- Ok mais moi je ne fais rien sans rien, il me faut quelque chose.

- Bah t'as la chance de conduire une Kawasaki c'est un bon compromis nan ?

- Nan ce n'est pas assez, je veux du blé. Sollicita dents en or

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à James Wilson un pourboire de 100 dollars il te les passera sans broncher et si au pire il refuse, dit lui qu'il sera impliquer dans une affaire tordu manigancer par un infirme munit de vicodin, il comprendra.

- 100 dollars ? Ya aucun flics à semer, aucun flic à tuer, aucun trafic de drogues ou d'armes ? Juste délivrer une moto à un type ? S'assura Will.

- Exactement ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi je présume ?

- Nan pas du tout, t'inquiètes mec, je suis un professionnel moi. Donc je le fais tout de suite c'est ça ?

-Oui. De toute façon je serai derrière toi dans l'autre voiture, donc pas d'embrouille hein ?

- 200 dollars c'est possible ? Quémanda Will

- Vois ça avec Wilson.

- Bon après tout je te dois bien ça puisque tu m'as évité une confrontation contre ces deux flics.

- Ouais c'est du donnant-don…

House s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements venant du véhicule de police. Il accouru, à l'endroit d'où provenait las bruits. Mike était encore plongé dans un sommeil profond : le coup de canne du diagnosticien a été aussi efficace qu'un somnifère. Par contre Carl avait le teint livide, on pouvait voir une multitude de tâches de sang sur les sièges arrière, le col de sa chemise était rouge et il prononçait à répétition sur un ton de supplication « Je ne veux pas mourir ! ».

-Mais arrêtez de gémir ainsi, on n'est pas sur un perron d'exécution ici ! Remarqua House

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Continua le policier

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'allez pas mourir ! Pas ici en tout cas. Ajouta le médecin

- Je ne veux… Carl cracha du sang, pas mourir ! Pleura t-il

- Mais je vous ai dit que vous n'allez pas mourir, je vais vous emmener à mon équipe de bras cassés- et on va trouver votre foutu problème. S'impatienta le diagnosticien

Les paroles de House eurent un effet apaisant sur Carl qui cessa de pleurnicher.

-Bon je vous ai dit de vous allonger, votre respiration à l'aire de se stabiliser c'est déjà un bon point.

- Mais j'ai mal à la cage « thorcacique » se plaignit Carl

- THORACIQUE articula House. Vous venez d'avoir une crise de aigüe, il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez mal à la cage thoracique, de plus vous êtes très résistant, vous trouvez encore la force de parler après avoir perdu de grandes quantités de sang, d'autres gens seraient tombés dans le coma. Pour vous dire franchement, je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez mais je pencherais pour un cancer des poumons.

-J'ai un cancer ? S'inquiéta Carl

-Je PENSE, accentua le médecin et je PENSE aussi que vous n'allez pas tarder à convulser donc accrochez vos ceintures car le trajet risque d'être infernale.

-Quoi ? Je vais conv …

-Fermez-là et faîtes ce que je vous dis, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! S'énerva le diagnosticien.

Carl se tut sur le champ. L'angoisse de mourir avait eu un changement radical sur le comportement impulsif de l'officier de police : sa capacité à postillonner, crier et insulter a été neutralisée. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire le médecin : Carl était devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes sa marionnette tout comme les deux autres pantins de sa mise en scène. House avait hâte de passer à l'acte final qui ponctuerait son œuvre.

Le policier s'allongea sur les sièges arrière. Le médecin sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

-Ouvrez la bouche ! Ordonna t-il

-Pourquoi ? fit Carl interloqué

- Je suis médecin et je sais ce que je fais alors arrêté de m'interrompre, je vais vous mettre un mouchoir dans la bouche pour éviter que vous vous mordiez la langue lors de votre crise d'épilepsie. Ça vous va comme explication ? S'impatienta le diagnosticien.

Le policier ouvrit la bouche sans broncher, et se retrouva avec une énorme boule blanche dans la bouche.

-Merchi bour cout ce que vous faîtes bour voi. Tenta d'articuler Carl

-C'est tout naturel voyons c'est plutôt moi qui vous suis reconnaissant ! Répondit faussement le diagnosticien. Il affichait un sourire niet puis leva sa canne vers le ciel et la rabattit sur le crâne de Carl qui se retrouva lui aussi dans un sommeil profond.

« Il faut toujours faire attention des infirmes porteurs d'une canne, ceci peut s'avérer dangereux pour les importunistes qui se mettent sur leurs chemins » songea le diagnosticien.

House s'écarta du véhicule de police et pointa avec sa canne vers Will assis sur la moto.

-Go « Alonzo » ! S'écria le médecin

-Je ne te décevrai pas Bruce ! Répondit Will

Will démarra le moteur de la Kawasaki et fonça à travers les rues de Princeton.

-Passons à la phase 3 maintenant murmura le diagnosticien.

Fin : To be continued

* * *

Pour répondre à CoolMhouse: Hé non House ne va pas en prison. Je n'ai pas envie de le punir dès le début de la fic. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions ... pour l'instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Voici le quatrième chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier CoolMhouse et Syndra pour leurs reviews et ceux qui me lisent en silence.

Pour répondre à Syndra: Merci d'avoir précisé qu'il y avait des fautes qui traînaient. J'ai essayé de corriger quelques fautes vite fait en surface. Je repasserai plus tard de manière plus approfondie. Merci encore! :)

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à me signaler les fautes qui traînent. C'est gratuit et ça encourage l'auteur à continuer et à progresser. Merci!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

House s'installa au volant de la voiture de police, fouillant dans les poches de Mike inconscient.

-Bingo ! chanta joyeusement le médecin

Il arborait le revolver de Mike en le pointant dans sa direction, imitant des bruits de coup feu et se ravisa à le poser sur le plan de bord. Il replongea dans l'océan de poches de l'officier de police, et en sortit une paire de menottes qu'il passa aux mains de Mike. Le médecin inspira un grand coup et donna une énorme gifle à Mike.

Le concerné ne réagit pas, toujours plongé dans les méandres du fin fond de son inconscient. House l'air amusé redonna une claque légèrement plus violente que le coup précédent. L'officier de police se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un petit cri aigu.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le diagnosticien

Mike regarda autour de lui l'air perdu, ses yeux descendirent vers ces mains menottées puis il concentra son regard vers le diagnosticien.

-Vous nous tenez en otage c'est ça ? Vous êtes un vieux fou qui a perdu la raison ? Nan ! Vous êtes de la mafia américaine, vous collaborez avec Te descendant d'Al Capone? C'est ça ! Enchaîna Mike

- Vous y êtes presque, comment avez-vous fait pour deviner tout ça ? Ironisa le médecin. Mais nan, je suis juste un pauvre médecin contraint à faire des consultations à cause d'une tortionnaire qui dirige l'hôpital dans lequel je bosse ! Répondit House

- J'en étais sûre c'est un fou ! Paniqua Mike

-On se calme ! Je vous ai assommé et menotté pour éviter que vous me dérangiez lorsque je tentais de calmer la violente crise dont était sujet votre collègue. Il n'est pas guéri, mais sa respiration s'est stabilisée miraculeusement. Je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro et le prendre en charge avec mon équipe dpour trouver la cause de tous ses symptômes. Expliqua House

Mike continuait de le fixer intensément

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes médecin ?

House sortit son bipper de sa poche

-Ça vous va comme preuve ? Regardez, il est inscrit Hôpital Princeton Plainsboro au dos. Montra t-il

-Ce n'est pas suffisant comme justification, si vous êtes salarié là-bas, vous devez surement avoir un badge sur vous.

-Je n'en porte jamais, ça ne me va pas et puis ça froisse mes vêtements

-Tant pis je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'êtes pas médecin, vous m'avez frappé et menotté et de même vous avez aussi frappé mon collègue puisqu'il porte une énorme marque rouge au front. Vous m'avez dépouillé de mon revolver. Est-ce qu'un vrai médecin ferait ça ? Questionna Mike

-Bien sur, si cela peut sauver des vies. Votre ami est en danger, d'ailleurs, il a lui-même consenti à ce que je m'occupe de lui et je ne l'ai pas frappé c'est juste un nouveau symptôme qui est apparut après sa crise. Et si je vous voulais du mal je ne vous aurais pas réveillé. Objecta House

- Et bien qu'attendons-nous pour le sauver ? Normalement vous devriez déjà être en route pour l'hôpital ?

-Justement ! Je vous ai réveillé car je ne peux pas conduire si personne ne surveille la belle au bois dormant qui ne tardera pas à convulser.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? S'enquit Mike

-Évitez qu'il tombe des sièges, et le soutenir moralement lors de sa crise, et s'il rejette le mouchoir de sa bouche, sortez sa langue vers l'extérieur pour éviter qu'il se la morde ou s'étouffe avec. Je suppose qu'un policier de l'État est en mesure de faire ça, ce n'est pas en dessous de vos capacités.

- Arrêtez de me provoquer. Un policier a autant de mérite qu'un médecin. Vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres parce que vous savez plus de choses que nous et que vous sauvez des vies alors que nous les policiers on est mal vu parce que on donne des amendes et on envoie des gens en prison alors qu'on fait jute respecter la loi et maintenir l'ordre. Dès que l'on tire sur un délinquant on nous considère comme les méchants alors que c'est de la légitime défense. Vous nous prenez pour des gens qui n'ont rien dans le crâne qui tire à tout bout de champ mais c'est faux, c'est juste la télé qui vous abrutis d'informations déformées de la réalité. Par contre vous êtes bien contents quand on arrête des tueurs en série et des meurtriers dangereux Mais on l'oublie vite ça.

- Vous les policiers on vous déteste car vous êtes sous les ordres de l'État or peu de gens apprécient l'État et c'est vous qui nous infliger des amendes comme vous le dîtes si bien, même si c'est la loi qui l'impose, il faut bien trouver un bouc émissaire, or la loi est abstraite dans le terme où personne peut l'attaquer. La contester à ceux qui l'ont faite revient à de longues procédures où l'on perdra au final. Alors on rend responsable les gens qui appliquent la loi alors qu'ils ont possibilité de ne pas l'appliquer même si c'est leur job. Et puis vous n'êtes pas des Sherlock Holmes, il faut attendre au moins un an ou deux même plus pour que vous arrêtiez des tueurs en série or une dizaine de personnes sont déjà mortes entre temps. Et mon opinion sur le fait que les gens de la police ont la tête vide vient d'être confirmée par l'absurdité de votre collègue.

- Je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter. S'indigna Mike Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre point de vue.

- Avouez, qu'il n ya rien à contester sur les explications que je viens de vous fournir.

Mike resta muet baissant la tête.

-Voilà qui est réglé et qui prouve que j'ai toujours raison, les débats philosophiques sont terminés pour la journée, au moins je vous aurais éclaircis votre esprit embrumé d'illusions futiles.

House entendit quelques soubresauts et se retourna vers Carl qui avait commencé sa crise. Mike avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, il convulse hurla House

- Je ne suis qu'un flic qui suit bêtement la loi à la lettre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je bougerais le petit doigt pout ce type stupide incapable de faire son job correctement. Répondit Mike la tête en bas

-Espèce d'imbécile, votre réflexion vient de faire tomber mon estime pour vous et la police à zéro.

- Je ne fais que d'appliquer votre résonnement fondé sur le fait que la police donne image idiote, injuste qui obéit comme un toutou à l'État. Après tout puisque vous avez toujours raison je ne pense pas qu'il y'ait d'exceptions à la règle.

-Mais arrêtez de vous comporter comme un gamin, vous m'avez mal compris quand je parle de la police c'est en général, et il y a quelques exceptions dont vous, enfin ça dépend parce que dès fois vous vous comportez vraiment comme un flic.

-Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par vos propos à mon sujet, en plus je suis menotté, que voulez vous que je fasse ! S'indigna Carl

-Bon très bien, tête de mule. Manifestement, la patience et la politesse ne marche pas avec les poulets donc il faut procéder par la manière forte comme avec les animaux. Fit le diagnosticien d'un ton menaçant

House brandit le calibre 32 posé sur le tableau de bord vers Mike éberlué par le tournant de la situation.

-Mais qu' … qu'est … ce … que … vous n'oserez pas. Bafouilla Mike impuissant

-Ça c'est vous qui le dîtes ! Nargua House. Alors maintenant vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et commencer par aider votre collègue, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez le faire les mains menottés, empêcher-le juste de tomber des sièges et qu'il recrache le mouchoir, je vous l'ai déjà dit et je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Fit le médecin d'un ton menaçant

Mike s'exécuta, sans objection il se précipita à l'arrière de la voiture au « chevet » de son collègue en pleine crise, et appliqua les consignes du diagnosticien.

-Je préfère comme ça. Lança House

Le diagnosticien démarra en trombe le véhicule de police, tout en cherchant dans ses poches son portable. Une fois trouvé il composa rapidement le numéro de l'un de ses employés.

-Allô Foreman ! dit House

-House! répondit le concerné au bout du fil

-J'ai besoin de vos dons de nègre !

-Quelque soit votre requête, je refuse à part si c'est un avis médical.

-Si c'était un avis médical je n'aurais pas appelé le noir de la bande.

-Bon je raccroche. Fit Foreman

-Nan ne quittez pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous, j'ai un cas et en ce moment même il convulse je veux que vous préparez un brancard à l'arrière de l'hôpital sans que Cuddy soit au courant de tout ce qui se trame.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je vous dirai plus tard et convoquez Taub et Numéro 13 et dîtes leur de ne rien dire aussi.

-Je refuse à part si vous me dîtes vraiment ce qui se passe.

-Des vies sont en jeu et le patient est un flic ça vous va.

-Oui des vies sont en jeu, n'écoutez pas ce type est fou, il est armé et menace de nous tuer, en ce moment même il nous prend en otage et conduit dans un véhicule de police ! Hurla Mike

-Quoi ? S'étonna Foreman

-Attendez deux secondes. Fit House qui posa le téléphone sur le plan de bord et s'adressa à Mike tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route

-Vous derrière, fermez là et concentrez vous sur le patient. Je suis en train d'entamer la procédure qui permettra de sauver votre ami et vous vous la ramenez en hurlant que je suis un psychopathe, faîtes ça encore une fois et ça ira mal pour vous.

- Vous vous en sortirez pas ainsi, mes collègues s'apercevront de notre absence et lanceront des recherches, une fois que nous serons retrouvés, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous envoyer en prison jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ! Menaça Mike

-Mais bien sur et puis vous vous prosternerez devant moi lorsque j'aurai sauvé la vie de votre foutu collègue !

-C'est ça vous êtes un faux médecin, et le type au téléphone aussi je présume ! Je sais s'affola Mike, en fait vous montez une organisation de faux médecins, vous kidnappez des gens puis vous les disséquer et vous vendez des organes ! Vous êtes un trafiquant d'organes !

- Ouais et parfois je les mange quand je n'arrive pas à les vendre, vous devriez m'arrêter pour acte cannibalisme aussi, ça rajoutera des années de prison au procès.

-Rahhh ! Cria Mike qui baissa la fenêtre tout en gardant un œil sur Carl, Au secours, j'ai été kidnappé par un psychopathe trafiquant d'organes, cannibalisé ! Aidez-moi ! Il va me tuer et me bouffer ! s'écria Mike à travers la fenêtre.

House fut surpris du changement d'attitude de Mike et soupira ignorant les plaintes de Mike, il reprit le téléphone :

-Oui Foreman, vous êtes toujours là ?

-Oui, et qu'est ce que c'est que ces cris, vous êtes où House ?

-Mais arrêtez avec vos questions, vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Bon, il s'avère que j'ai un deuxième patient qui perd les pédales, on l'enverra à l'étage psychiatrique, mais le premier va surement mourir si on intervient pas et j'ai besoin de vous.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu où êtes vous ? S'impatienta Foreman

-Mais ça ne vous regarde pas, si vous ne le faîte pas je vire Numéro 13 et Taub.

-Mas c'est du chantage !

-Bah oui parce que c'est moi le patron ici alors obéissez ou vous culpabiliserez pour avoir fait perdre deux emplois à deux de vos amis ou petite amie pour Numéro 13 hein ?

-Taub n'est pas mon ami et je ne sors pas avec 13.

-Ok pour Taub je le garde mais je vire 13, alors décidez-vous et j'ajoute que vous aurez la mort d'un flic sur la conscience si vous refusez.

Il y'eu un temps de pause au bout du fil.

- C'est bon j'accepte mais à une condition.

- ça dépend laquelle allez-y je vous écoute.

-Je veux que vous arrêtez de fouiller dans ma vie privé et que vous arrêtez d'insinuer que je sors avec Numéro 13.

-Mais ça fait deux conditions là , et je n'insinue pas, j'affirme. Bon c'est d'accord je ne fouille plus dans votre vie privé.

- Bon je vais préparer le bloc opératoire, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas mis dans un coup fourré.

- Mais nan, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis juste dans un véhicule de police avec deux flics que je tiens en otage et j'ai passé ma moto à un gangster qui se dirige vers l'hôpital.

-C'est ça bon à tout de suite.

House raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres puis ferma la fenêtre arrière qui remonta violemment au menton de Mike qui se retrouva coincé.

-Arrêtez de hurler maintenant on est bientôt arrivé, je baisserai la fenêtre que lorsque que vous seriez calmé, c'est compris ?

Mike ne bougea pas, tétanisé par la douleur à son menton qui remontait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, de plus il avait la gorge en feu après avoir crié comme un forcené. Il tenta d'émettre des signaux avec les bras que House ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. Le diagnosticien finit par baisser la fenêtre. Mike lâcha un soupire de soulagement et se massa le menton, et jeta un regard méprisant en vers le diagnosticien. Il se remit rapidement au près de Carl, et chuchota des mots rassurants à l'oreille de son collègue épileptique.

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à la fin du trajet, ayez juste confiance en moi, j'ai la situation en main. Imposa le médecin

Mike ignora les paroles du médecin feignant une attention particulière sur le malade. Le trajet se déroula ensuite dans le plus grand silence à l'exception des gémissements émis par Carl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Je parcourais rapidement les dossiers de mes patients qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler sur mon bureau

recouvert d'un tapis de paperasses. Je sentais que j'allais y passé la nuit. Lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

C'est pas possible on ne peut pas être tranquille un moment dans cet hôpital.

-Entrée ! Fis-je

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir la tête de ma secrétaire Janet.

-Bonjour Docteur Wilson, excusez-moi de vous dérangez mais depuis un quart d'heure, un monsieur me harcèle pour vous voir en privé.

Qu'est que c'est encore cette histoire, s'il veut me voir, il prend rendez-vous comme les tous les gens civilisés.

-Bonjour Janet ! Connaît-on l'identité de ce monsieur ?

- Non, il tient à rester incognito et il dit qu'il a une livraison pour vous.

Mais je n'ai rien commandé à ce que je sache, en plus il veut rester incognito, c'est louche tout ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des problèmes. Mais cet inconnu m'intrigue, peut-être que c'est important.

-Très bien, faites-le entrer. Dis-je

-Il veut que la rencontre se fasse dans le parking sous-terrain.

Nan mais je rêve ! Déjà que j'accepte de prendre sur mon temps pour un inconnu qui veut me voir pour une livraison que je n'ai pas commandé, il faut en plus que je bouge pour monsieur.

-Bon d'accord soupirai-je.

-Désolé Dr Wilson de vous avoir dérangé mais il a vraiment insisté et j'ai cédé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, bon j'y vais si je ne veux pas perdre de temps.

Celle-ci me fit un sourire désolé et quitta mon bureau.

Je me levais de mon bureau peu motivé pour aller à la rencontre de ce type qui voulait absolument me voir. Je me pris l'ascenseur pour me rendre au sous sol, stressant à bloc : plus les secondes passaient, plus des scénarios étranges trottaient dans mon esprit. Une fois arrivé au parking, je parcourais rapidement les lieux des yeux, ne voyant personne dans mon champ de vision, je voulus remonté me perdre dans mon travail lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

-Hey ! C'est vous James Wilson ?

Je frémis me tournant vers mon interlocuteur qui posait tranquillement sur une moto qui m'était étrangement familière.

-Oui répondis-je peu rassuré.

Cet homme me donnait froid dans le dos, de plus sa tenue vestimentaire et sa silhouette n'incitait pas à communiquer. Je sentais les ennuis venir à plein nez. Il s'approchait de moi remuant les mains dans ses poches, je faillis lâcher un cri lorsqu'il sortit un poignard de son jean.

La peur avait pris totalement contrôle de mon corps. Mon cœur tambourinait à vive allure contre ma poitrine. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. L'air se faisait plus rare à l'intérieur de mes poumons. J'écarquillais les yeux qui restaient figés sur l'objet de mes futures souffrances. J'étais tétanisé. Même mes cordes vocales étaient dans l'incapacité de lancer un appel à l'aide : mon esprit était emprisonné à l'intérieur d'une statue de pierre.

Tandis que mon agresseur continuait à avancer dans ma direction l'air de rien faisant tourner l'arme blanche de ses doigts habiles, je tentais de vaincre cette paralysie qui s'était emparée de mon corps. Je n'avais pas peur, je ne pouvais pas mourir ainsi, je devais me battre, ma vie dépendait de moi, ce n'était pas comme s'il était armé d'un revolver, je pouvais encore faire quelque chose. Puis il s'arrêta me fixant l'air hilare.

-Du calme man ! Je viens en paix, c'est trop marrant comment t'as les chocottes. Je suis juste là pour une livraison. Fit mon assaillant.

Soudain mon esprit se bloqua aussi, inapte à établir un raisonnement avec ce type qui prétend être inoffensif et avoir un colis pour moi alors que par-dessus le marché il est armé d'un poignard et tient à rester anonyme. Je restais perdu dans mes pensées qui n'arrivaient pas à s'ordonnées correctement. L'anxiété s'était aussi emparée de ma conscience.

-T'es dans la lune mec ? En tout cas c'est un beau bijou que je te rapporte, intacte en plus ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais je veux de l'oseille moi. Demanda l'homme armé.

Mais de quoi parlait-il, tout me paraissait irrationnel à ce moment là, peut-être qu'il se trompait de personne. Je savais que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce parking.

Enfin! Mon esprit s'éclairait.J'avais un résonnement qui tenait la route : Ce type se trompait simplement de destinataire. Mon nom lui a surement été maladroitement communiqué. Bizarrement la peur se dissipait petit à petit à l'intérieur de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je retrouvais petit à petit possession de mes membres. Je pouvais enfin décoller mes lèvres sans craindre une quelconque agression.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, je n'ai rien commandé vous vous trompez de personne. Répondis-je fièrement, un peu trop même, alors que j'étais peu convaincu de ma réflexion.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, on m'a clairement dit de te livrer cette belle Kawasaki alors maintenant tu l'as prend et tu me paies. S'énerva l'inconnu.

Je regardais la moto intensément, puis subitement le brouillard qui planait au dessus de mes pensées, se dispersa pour faire apparaître un ciel limpide : toute cette manigance résonnait House, cette moto l'appartenait et il n'y avait que lui pour me mettre dans des situations saugrenues comme celle-ci. Par contre, la manière dont la mascarade a été organisée restait un mystère pour moi. Je me sentis stupide d'avoir cru que cet homme allait me tuer.

-Cette moto appartient à Gregory House n'est ce pas ? Questionnai-je pour confirmer ma théorie.

-Hein ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, mais je ne dirai pas le nom de l'expéditeur ? mais il m'a dit de te dire que si tu refusais de prendre cette moto et de me donner 200 dollars tu serais dans un coup bizarre diriger par heu un infime avec je ne sais plus quoi. En gros, t'auras des emmerdes quoi.

Je ne comprenais rien du tout à son charabia mais le fait qu'il me dise que l'expéditeur n'est pas House m'inquiétait. Lorsque soudain mon téléphone vibra. Je le sortis précipitamment de ma blouse et vit que le message était de House. Le message stipulait : « Accepte pour le bien de ta vie, ta conscience, de l'hôpital et de l'humanité »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de ce message, qui ne faisait que de confirmer mes soupçons sur le metteur en scène de ce complot. J'étais rassuré de savoir que tout cela émanait de House. Encore un coup tordu pour m'embêter ou observer ma réaction à ce genre de situation. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. En temps normal il n'aurait pas signé de sa propre personne que le plan venait de lui. De plus il avait mentionné « pour le bien de l'hôpital », ce qui voulait dire que cette affaire avait pris une ampleur dépassant ma personne, et que cette décision aurait un impacte important pour l'hôpital. Ou alors il veut me faire marcher en me faisant croire qu'il a fait quelque chose de grave.

-Hey qu'est ce que t'a à fixer ton portable comme ça, j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! Alors passe moi le fric et magne toi gars.

Bon peu importe, affaire importante ou pas, je vais accepter comme ça je verrai bien ce qu'il se adviendra par la suite. Je sortis quelques billets sans tenir compte de la valeur de ces bouts de papiers, puis les tendit à l'un des pions de l'échiquier de House.

-Quoi ?! Tu ne me donnes que 80 dollars ! J'en veux 200 mon frère !

Pestant intérieurement contre mon imbécile de meilleur ami je donnais à contrecœur mon billet de 100 dollars à cet arnaqueur de première, lui expliquant que je n'avais que ça et que c'était déjà pas mal payé pour une livraison.

-Mouais ça ira pour cette fois, t'as de la chance que ton enfoiré d'envoyeur m'a sauvé d'une confrontation avec les flics, en plus il se débrouille pas mal pour un vieux ... Allez sur ce salut James ! En me lançant les clés de la moto.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui lancer un quelconque salut, que l'inconnu avait fuit comme s'il était poursuivit par une émeute de policiers pour se faufiler à travers les voitures du parking.

Après m'être fait « dépouiller », je remontais à mon bureau ne cessant de réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle s'était engouffré House et par quelle connerie il a dut faire appel à mes talents de roue de secours pour me remettre sa moto par l'intermédiaire d'une racaille qui a échappé aux flics grâce à lui. C'était un casse tête, il me manquait trop d'éléments pour émettre ne serait-ce que le début d'une hypothèse. De toute façon je finirai par le savoir tôt ou tard. Et puis j'avais ma nappe de dossiers médicaux qui ornait mon bureau dont il fallait absolument que je m'occupe. Pas le temps de penser à House. Alors voyons voir, Dossier Branet …

Une silhouette traversa rapidement la rue jetant des regards dans tous les sens, puis passa dans une impasse étroite, puis une autre encore plus étroite. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant une poubelle marquée du chiffre 67 et disparut de la circulation telle un caméléon.

Un véhicule de police se gara précipitamment derrière l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro.

-On est enfin arrivé ! Allez tout le monde descend ordonna le diagnosticien

Celui-ci sortit du véhicule s'avançant vers son équipe déjà postée aux portes battantes de l'hôpital, brancard en main.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Vous croyez que le convulsif va descendre tout seul de la voiture. Foutez-le sur le brancard et emmenez-le au bloc le plus discrètement possible. Quant à vous Foreman occupez vous de l'autre flic qui a l'air en bonne santé et faîte lui des examens pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche sur son état mental.

-Mais je n'ai absolument rien, je suis en bonne santé. C'est ce type qui est un taré, il fait du trafique d'organes ! Se justifia Mike

- Vous voyez Foreman, ce gars a un surplus d'imagination, et a un point de vue totalement coupé de la réalité en étant persuadé que c'est vrai ! Je pense à la schizophrénie, faîtes lui des examens et s'il s'agite et refuse qu'on lui fasse des tests mettez-le sous morphine et envoyez à l'étage psychiatrique provisoirement.

-Mais ne l'écoutez pas ce type est un malade ! Il m'a menotté, pris mon revolver, assommé mon coéquipier et m'a menacé de mort !

-House qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Vous m'avez menti ! Fit Foreman indigné.

-Je vous ai dit que c'était un déséquilibré mental! Qu'est ce que voulez de plus, vous êtes neurologue non ?

-Pourquoi vous avez la main bandée? Intervint Taub

House lança un éclair noir à Taub, se remémorant sa dépression matinale. Avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé entre temps, il avait l'impression que cet épisode « dramatique » remontait à des semaines. Et il n'allait tout de même pas raconter sa vie et ses faiblesses à un de ses sous-fifres qui devaient juste faire son job : lui obéir.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi vous avez un grand nez ? Horrible en plus. Rétorqua House

Taub se demanda pourquoi il avait posé cette question, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son patron répondrait par une réplique cinglante. Il soupira et détourna du regard reportant son attention sur le patient. Treize l'avait déjà mis sous tranquillisant.

-House je ne m'occuperai pas du patient tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la vérité sur cette histoire ? Insista Foreman

Le diagnosticien détesta à ce moment là Foreman plus que tout au monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois, pire que Cuddy. House se figea à cette pensée « pire que Cuddy », c'était trop parfait, ils avaient réussis à se procurer tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'intervention et semblaient dans une parfaite quiétude comme si que quoi qu'il arriverait ils auraient une assurance. De plus Treize ne disait rien, et Foreman ne cessait de poser des questions. Cuddy les avait mis sous son aile en leur demandant de lui soutirer des informations croustillantes nuisibles pour son travail.

House pointa sa canne vers Foreman, le regardant d'un air de défis.

-Sale traître ! Vous venez de trahir ma confiance ! Vous traînez aux bottes de Cuddy !

- C'est ça essayez de chercher une diversion mais ça ne prend pas avec moi House.

-Vous mentez ! Vous trois là, surtout vous Foreman, êtes de mèche avec Cuddy !

-Impossible elle est en réunion depuis 10h et n'a pas mis un pied hors de son bureau jusqu'à maintenant. Parla Numéro Treize pour la première fois depuis que House avait fait son entrée.

Le médecin la sonda du regard, puis regarda ses employés tour à tour et se résigna :

-Très bien, Taub et Treize occupez vous du convulsif et commencer à faire le différentiel en cherchant les antécédents. Foreman je ne me répéterai pas. Le mystère sera tut jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglé. Contentez-vous de suivre à la lettre mes consignes et vous obtiendrez les réponses à vos questions. C'est moi le patron ici.

-Attendez ! Treize à parler et vous lui faîtes confiance ? Questionna Taub

- Non, mais je pars du principe que c'est moi qui commande ici donc quoiqu'il arrive je pourrais toujours vous pourrir la vie. Quoique vous fassiez contre moi ça retombera sur vous, que Cuddy protège vos fesses ou non.

-Vous bluffez là. Fit Foreman amusé

-Vous voulez jouer avec moi et bien vous allez être servi car je suis le maître du jeu et j'ai un full aux as en main alors si j'étais vous, je ne tenterais rien ou ces vos jobs et vos salaires qui y passeront. D'ailleurs Foreman a déjà misé sur vos postes à tous les deux.

-Quoi !? T'as mis nos jobs en jeu ? S'offusqua Treize devant Foreman

-Mais il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est juste pour qu'on se monte les uns les autres, tu devrais le savoir depuis que tu travailles avec lui. Se justifia le neurologue.

Mike étant devenu invisible aux yeux des médecins, profita de la situation pour s'échapper discrètement à toute vitesse malgré les menottes qui faisait office de poids dans sa course effrénée, de plus il manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. House remarqua l'absence de Mike, puis regarda dans tous les sens et vit le policier à l'autre bout de la rue.

-Au lieu de vous disputer, rattrapez moi ce fugitif ! Ordonna le patron de l'équipe

Personne ne réagit face à la situation, tout le monde se jaugeait du regard pour voir si quelqu'un allait se désister.

-Ou je vire l'un d'entre vous … Ajouta le diagnosticien

Taub se remua et partit contre son gré à la poursuite du patient.

House fixait Numéro Treize et Foreman tour à tour.

-Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Que le gentil patron que je suis, vous fasse une faveur ? J'ai dit courez ! Si vous ne le faite pas pour moi, faites le pour vos salaires qui ne remplira les caisses de votre banque.

- Je m'occupe du patient, il est dans un état critique je lui ai déjà apporté les premiers soins de secours mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Expliqua Treize

- Et vous Foreman, normalement les black courent vite n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous nous faites pas une démonstration de vos gènes.

-Je vous ai déjà dit je ne marche pas avec des dictateurs comme vous tant que je n'aurai aucune explication de la situation.

-Vous osez me comparer à un dictateur, vous venez de faire baisser mon estime qui était à zéro pour vous à moins cinquante. Je suis extrêmement déçu.

Le neurologue resta de marbre, déterminé à ne pas perdre face à son persécuteur.

-Qu'est ce que Cuddy vous a dit pour que vous soyez aussi obstiné à me tenir tête ?

-Cuddy ne m'a rien dit.

- Alors allez rejoindre Taub, il ne pourra pas suivre le flic pour longtemps. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce gars s''il arrive à s'enfuir, il portera plainte pour l'hôpital.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il portera plainte contre vous et ça c'est votre problème et je n'y tremperai pas là dedans.

-Allez ne fait pas ta tête de mule, après ça va retomber sur nous et puis peut-être que Taub a vraiment des problèmes. Intervint Treize

Le neurologue réfléchit un instant récapitulant la situation et faisant le bilan de toutes ces années à travailler pour House. C'est sure qu'avec lui, il en n'avait vu de toutes les couleurs, il s'était battu jusqu'au bout : il avait face à son caractère cynique, s'était soumis à ses ordres, avait résolu des cas qui paraissaient impossible, avait ignoré les conventions de son rôle de médecin pour la vie de ses patients. Il avait même appris à apprécier House avec le temps. C'était pour tout ça qu'il était resté, pour tous ces petits détails différents de l'ordinaire, il était resté pour ne pas s'ennuyer, et vu la situation, il allait encore être servit. Foreman avait pris sa décision.

-Très bien je vais le faire pour Taub et peut-être que ce patient est vraiment malade répondit le neurologue

Le neurologue quitta la scène à la poursuite du policier, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait voulu jouer avec le diagnosticien, il avait perdu.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le 6ème chapitre !

Merci CoolMhouse pour ta review ! J'avais envie de changer en écrivant les pensées de Wilson à la première personne du sing. C'est vrai que ça crée un effet de surprise alors je préviendrai lorsque ce sera autour de Wilson de parler par ceci : -Wilson-

Bonne lecture !

Mike était à bout de souffle. Même en courant à toute allure, il n'arrivait pas à semer le médecin qui gagnait des mètres à chaque secondes. Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de ses menottes s'il voulait avoir une chance d'échapper à son poursuivant. Il n'y avait aucune allée dans cette avenue sans fin. Le policier était perdu. L'homme en blouse blanche n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Mike eu un moment de réflexion et se résigna à stopper sa course. Taub s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas le percuter.

-Ok je me rends murmura Mike dans un soupir

-C'est pas trop tôt fit Taub tout aussi exténué que l'agent de police.

-Vous êtes plutôt rapide pour un médecin.

-Disons que je suis dans l'obligation de vous attraper ou sinon je n'ai plus de travail.

-Pas commode votre patron, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas un médecin et vous non plus. Lança Mike d'un ton menaçant.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous avez un problème mental et qu'on va vous vous traiter pour votre problème.

-Bien sur ce n'est qu'un prétexte, vous allez me faire des tests pour élaborer un sérum qui permet de contrôler les gens psychiquement, le CPD04 n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, nous ne sommes pas des chercheurs, on s'occupe juste de trouver des maladies rares.

-Prenez moi pour un idiot, la C.I.A est sur le coup je suppose, il paraît qu'elle a fait infiltrer des gens à Princeton pour étudier sur le sérum. Ne faîtes pas l'innocent avec moi. Et puis votre soi-disant médecin traînait avec Will Dyron, l'un des piliers du trafique de drogues dirigé par Mc Taglitel. Ça pourrait les intéresser, il vous paie combien ? Interrogea le policier

-D'accord je crois que vous êtes vraiment fait pour l'étage psychiatrique, bon allez venez avec moi je vous ramène à l'hôpital. S'approcha Taub

-Non ! Objecta Mike en reculant. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi.

-Ne m'obligez pas à employer la force avec vous.

Mike lança un sourire niais et donna un violent coup pied dans les parties intimes du médecin. Taub écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tomba à genoux sous l'intensité de la douleur. Le policier s'esclaffait.

-Assez de jouer la petite victime ! Maintenant je sais exactement qui vous êtes, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt de nos nouvelles.

Taub le regardait de haut impuissant face à la situation. Puis il se reprit un violent coup de pied au visage de la part de son agresseur. Mais le médecin releva la tête pour ne pas perdre la face devant cette vermine. Un passant regardait la scène outré par la violence qui se manifestait devant lui. Mike le dévisagea et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à nous regarder, y a rien d'étonnant à ça, je fais juste régner la justice! Ce délinquant a osé m'arrêter! Passez votre chemin, si vous ne voulez pas une amende ! Cria Mike dans excès de folie

Mike était passé de Mr Jekyll à Mr Hyde: ses cheveux bruns plaqués vers l'arrière étaient maintenant en bataille devant ses yeux innocents devenus glauques, un sourire malsain ornait son visage :la folie émanait de cet être fébrile. Le passant pris peur et accéléra le pas en lançant un regard compatissant pour l'homme en blouse blanche. Foreman arriva sur les lieux et vit Taub dans un état à demi conscient saignant du nez. Mike se sauva en courant.

-Attrape moi si t-u peux ! Hurla Mike

Le neurologue ne réagit pas à la provocation de ce fou furieux et préféra s'attarder sur la santé de son collègue mal en point.

-Tu te sens comment ? Intervint Foreman au près de Taub

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire défoncer par un malade mental. Répondit l'ex chirurgien plasticien

-En tout cas il t'a pas loupé, t'es bien amoché.

-Merci pas la peine d'en rajouter. Gémit Taub

Foreman passa son bras gauche sous le bras de son équipier et l'aida à se redresser et à se maintenir sur ses deux jambes.

-Allez viens ! Je te ramène au bercail. Lança Foreman en le tirant par le manche de sa blouse.

Taub resta de marbre les yeux rivés au sol hypnotisés par le trottoir parsemé de bosses difformes et de fêlures en forme de serpent : on aurait dis un parcours de motocross miniature. Le médecin restait impassible à la douleur qui bourdonnait fortement sur son arcade sourcilière, entre ses jambes chancelantes et son nez laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang comme un robinet mal fermé,

-Non … Murmura t'il

-Quoi non ? S'étonna Foreman

-Il faut absolument rattraper cet enfoiré. Il est fou, s'il on le laisse faire, il agressera des innocents. Dit Taub d'un ton neutre

-Ok peut-être, mais là tu n'es pas en état de lancer une course poursuite. Regarde tu trembles. De plus il est plus fort que toi. Même avec des menottes il est parvenu à te blesser et j'ajoute que c'est un flic.

-Peu importe il vient de me frapper, il m'a humilié et je ne tolère pas ça.

-Tu te fais humilier par House en permanence et pourtant tu ne dis rien.

-C'est différent, House est comme ça avec tout le monde. Et là je veux une revanche contre ce gars. C'est un taré, il croit que House est de mèche avec un trafiquant de drogues et qu'on est des faux médecins faisant des recherches sur le contrôle psychique.

-Le CPD ?!

-Tu connais ?

-Bien sur des études ont été menées dessus vers 1900 par le psychiatre John Retinton, qui jusqu'à sa mort en 1930, était persuadé que l'on pouvait contrôler les gens par l'hypnose. Puis, durant la seconde guerre mondiale, les allemands ont essayé de reprendre ses recherches, et ont déduits que l'hypnose n'était qu'un artifice contrôlant superficiellement le cerveau. Beizner a pensé à un produit qui pourrait manipuler le corps mais pas la pensée. A la fin de la guerre il n'avait écrit que quelques bribes sur cette hypothèse et le dossier a été classé comme illégale vis-à-vis de la liberté de l'homme pouvant disposer de lui-même. Dans les années 70, la NASA s'est intéressé à ce sérum du contrôle psychique qui ont aboutit à des sérums de paralysies à courte durée. Cependant, les recherches ont été stoppées sur ordre du gouvernement dans les années 90 comme quoi c'était trop dangereux : certains essais ont été testés sur des êtres humains qui sont morts ou atteints de problèmes mentaux.

-T'es calé sur le sujet. Fit l'ex chirurgien plasticien impressionné.

-Bah je suis neurologue et mon professeur en université nous racontait parfois des détails croustillants sur les essais médicaux douteux.

-Comme quoi ça sert les profs qui radotent. Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi ce policier est persuadé que ces recherches sont remises au plat du jour. S'interrogea Taub

-Je ne sais pas. On devrait demander des explications à House qui jusque là nous a pas dit grand-chose sur la situation.

-Je crois que cet affaire est loin d'être terminé soupira Taub

-C'est bizarre mais moi aussi je pense exactement la même chose. Approuva le neurologue

S'en suit un moment de silence entre les deux hommes, puis la sonnerie du portable du neurologue vint briser ce moment de quiétude.

-Allô ! Décrocha Foreman

-Alors vous avez attrapé l'hystérique de service ? Questionna House

-Non.

-Comment ça non. Dit House interloqué.

-Taub s'est fait mettre KO par le flic et je suis arrivé sur les lieux trop tard.

-Cela veut dire que cet enfoiré de policier parcoure les rues. Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Partez à sa recherche ! Cria le diagnosticien

-Non.

-Vous contestez encore mon autorité !

-Non.

-Arrêtez de me répondre par non, ça devient frustrant.

-Taub n'est pas en état de lancer des recherches, il tremble, saigne du nez et a un bleu au visage.

-Partez tout seul alors et cet incompétent revient ici.

-Non.

-Vous recommencez !

-On revient tout les deux, on doit s'expliquer sur cette affaire. On sera à l'hôpital dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Foreman coupa la communication.

-Bon t'auras ta revanche plus tard mais là faut que tu rentres.

-T'as raison et puis une bonne discussion avec House ne fera pas de mal. Ironisa Taub

-Ouais.

Les deux médecins firent demi-tour et marchèrent d'un pas serein vers l'hôpital.

-Non ne revenez pas. Allô ! Allô ! Répéta le diagnosticien.

Celui-ci raccrocha dépité par les événements qui s'enchaînaient de façon imprévisible. Au début il tenait la situation sous contrôle et maintenant celle-ci s'était retournée contre lui, lui faisant perdre ses pions petit à petit. Il devait se remettre à sa pièce maîtresse indispensable à son jeu, sa reine : Wilson.

House s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau de son ami.

-Où vous allez ? Interrogea Numéro Treize

-Voir notre sainte vénérée reine de Princeton. Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps Maman. Pour le goûter, je VEUX que le policier soit mis sous oxygène le temps que vous établissez un diagnostique le temps que Papa Foreman et Tonton Taub revienne. Pour info, le patient est un gros fumeur, il crache du sang, tousse à en recracher ses poumons, et respire difficilement.

Le diagnosticien laissa en plan Numéro Treize, claudiquant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

-Wilson-

Je posais le troisième dossier dans la bannette des dossiers médicaux diagnostiqués. J'étais abattu, il m'en restait encore trente-quatre à remplir. Ça m'apprendra à accepter de faire le travail des collègues partis en vacances. Comme dit House mon dévouement à vouloir sans cesse aider les gens me perdra. Et il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là. D'un coup la porte de mon bureau fit volte face et quelques feuilles se mirent à voletés pour retomber aussi légèrement qu'une plume sur le sol. House était posté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois. Lui lançai-je amusé

-Tu sais bien que c'est dans m a nature de frapper aux portes. Me répondit-il en s'affalant sur mon fauteuil.

-J'ai reçu de la visite aujourd'hui. Lui-dis-je avec plein de sous-entendu

-Ma moto est arrivée à bon port ?

-Oui elle est dans le parking. J'en ai eu pour 180 dollars. Fis-je d'un ton de reproche

House laissa échapper un petit rire, puis redevint sérieux en contemplant sa canne qu'il ne cessait de faire tourner de ses doigts fins.

-Ta main ? Interrogeai-je

-Je bricolais ce matin et je me la suis coupée.

-Tu mens. Tu n'as jamais fait de bricolage de ta vie

-Et alors y a un début à tout. Se justifia-t-il

Je ne voulus pas insisté, sachant très bien que je n'obtiendrai rien da sa part. C'était du House tout craché, toujours en train de se refermer sur lui-même lorsqu'un sujet le contrariait.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. Dis-je pour relancer la conversation

-Que ferais-tu si tu te faisais arrêter par deux flics, alors que tu n'as aucun papier sur toi et que tu te montres arrogant avec eux et que l'un d'eux se met à tomber gravement malade.

Je ne voyais de pas de quoi il voulait parler

-J'appellerais les urgences répondis-je

-J'avais oublié à quel point étais parfait Saint-Jimmy. Fit-il en regardant le plafond

-House je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, et qui était ce type louche qui m'a livré ta moto ?

-C'était Will.

-D'où tu connais ce gars ? Il était armé d'un poignard je te signale!

-A ce que je vois t'as eu peur de lui. Allons du calme Jimmy c'était juste une livraison.

-House ! Un inconnu débarque ici sans révéler son identité, veut me voir dans le parking sous-terrain pour une livraison que je n'ai pas commandée, et il est armé d'un poignard ! Y'a de quoi être anxieux ! M'écriai-je

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé un message.

-Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as mis « accepte pour le bien de l'hôpital », quelle connerie tu as encore faite.

-J'aimerais bien te le dire, mais t'arrête pas de me couper avec tes questions, et puis je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu me sermonnes comme Cuddy. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à vous comporter comme elle. Comme si une ne me suffisait pas.

Je me retrouvais soudainement penaud face à la situation. Depuis son arrivé je n'ai presque cessé de le harceler avec mes questions. Et puis l'échange avec Will et le stress accumulé avec les dossiers médicaux, mettaient mes nerfs à vif. Et puis je mourais d'envie de savoir la bourde qu'il avait commise.

-Désolé je me suis emporté, j'aurais pas dû. Murmurai-je embarrassé. Mais j'attends ta confession qui mérite l'écoute du Saint-Jimmy qui peut-être te lavera de tes pêchés. Lançai-je ironique

-D'abord j'espère que vous ne me violerez pas. Y paraît qu'une infirmière et une patiente ont déjà été visitées par votre corps si chaste Mr le prêtre.

Je fis la grimace, décidemment House avait toujours plus de réparties que moi et le pire c'est qu'il disait vrai.

-Passons, je vous fais confiance. Lança-t-il en voyant ma tête

-J'imagine que tu dois être blanc come la neige dans cette histoire ?

-Je dirais gris. Gris très foncé.

-Je vois, vas-y je t'écoute

-Alors, deux flics…

J'écoutai attentivement le récit oral de mon ami.

Fin du chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le 7ème chapitre !

Merci CoolMhouse pour tes reviews et ta fidélité qui m'encouragent à continuer :)

Bonne lecture!

De l'autre côté de la ville, Mike errait dans les rues, aves un brin de folie l'animant continuellement. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses menottes en se rendant chez un bûcheron lui racontant comme quoi il était à la poursuite d'un dealer de drogues et que celui l'avait assommé et menotté. Mike portait l'uniforme, et disposait même de sa carte de fonction dans la poche de sa veste comme preuve. Comment pouvait-on refuser d'apporter son aide à la police dans ces cas là ? Le bûcheron avait été compréhensif et avait donné un coup de hache sur les chaînes, libérant le policier de ce fardeau.

Mike se croyait puissant avec cet uniforme qui le saillait si bien, pourquoi n'en profitait-il jamais. Continuant à marcher sans but, il fut interpellé par deux hommes en imperméable noir. Il se tourna et sa bouche s'élargit jusqu'à en toucher les extrémités de ses joues. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'un pas vif, entraînant Mike qui ne protesta pas dans une allée étroite.

-Où est le dealer ? Il est mort ? Questionna l'un des deux hommes

-Non, il est en vie ! Jubila Mike

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Le frappa l'autre imper noir. Tu devais l'arrêter et le tuer !

-J'ai pas pu il s'est fait aider par un type taré avec une canne.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas il a emmené l'autre flic à l'hospice et il voulait m'emmener à l'étage psychiatrique mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir ! Hurla Mike

-La ferme ! Joe donne lui ses médocs, il nous fait une crise !

Joe s'approcha de Mike et lui enfonça des pilules roses dans la bouche du malade.

-Non pas les pilules ! Je vais très bien ! Je ne veux pas être l'autre faible ! Laissez-moi ! Raaaaaaaaaaaah ! Rugit Mike

Mike tenait sa tête entre ses mains, ne cessant de pousser des cris aigus aussi sonore que les décibels d'un marteau piqueur qui vous transperçait les oreilles. La paire d'imperméables ne bougeait pas regardant la situation avec lassitude, impassible aux hurlements du cobaye de service. Mike était maintenant à genoux les bras tendus perpendiculaires au sol. Les cris s'atténuaient pour devenir des gémissements. Le policier versait des larmes, frappant du poing contre le bêton.

-Je le dirai à Mr Franck ! Et il vous tuera ! Bande de cons ! Pleura le malade

Les deux hommes restaient toujours sans réaction. Celui qui ne s'appelait pas Joe murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

Mike était à plat ventre, paralysé, la vie semblait quitter petit à petit son regard. Il expira dans un dernier souffle : « je reviendrai » puis l'homme s'éteignit.

- Enfin, ramenons-le à Franck. Soupira Joe

-Ouais, il ne va pas être content, ce minable a raté sa mission.

-Je le savais on aurait dû s'en charger, mais Franck n'a rien voulu entendre.

-Pour mettre sa nouvelle création à l'épreuve.

-Je ne sais pas où il a déniché ce taré mais malgré les traitements qu'ont lui a confectionnés, ce type est une plaie.

L'homme hocha la tête, ramassa le corps inerte de Mike le traînant jusqu'au fond de l'allée et le jeta dans la berline noir. Joe monta au volant du véhicule a côté de son acolyte. La voiture démarra en marche arrière se glissant discrètement dans la circulation du New Jersey.

Je lâchai mon stylo, éberlué par l'histoire de mon ami.

-Tu as accomplit toutes ces conneries en moins de deux heures ?! Questionnai-je interloqué

-Faut croire que oui, mon don à provoquer des emmerdes s'est manifesté très fortement. Mais n'empêche que si ce flic m'avait laissé faire à mon gré, je n'en serais pas là ! Grogna House

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, après tout il était comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait des ennuis, c'était même son lot quotidien, mais je devais admettre qu'il avait décroché la pochette surprise sur ce coup là. Mais je m'inquiétais, quelque chose me rendait mal à l'aise dans son récit mais je n'aurais su dire quoi, comme si la pochette était piégé. Et puis à quoi bon me torturer l'esprit, il allait s'en sortir comme d'habitude, c'était House quoi. Je fus plus détendu. Et puis on verra bien les autres cadeaux qui l'attendent.

-Ou si tu l'avais laissé appeler l'ambulance tu n'en serais pas là non plus. Lançai-je amusé

-Et puis si Cuddy apprend ce qui s'est passé, je passerai mes journées en consultations.

-Tu dis ça mais tu ne les feras jamais.

-C'est pas faux mais elle sera encore plus attirée par moi après.

-Mais bien sur, Don Juan.

-C'est un titre qui m'est inférieur par rapport à mon charme, appelez moi Don House Juan.

-Oui mon seigneur Don House Juan. Fis-je d'un signe de tête de révérence.

-Je ne t'en demandais pas tant. Au fait c'est vrai que Cuddy est en réunion depuis dix heures ?

-Ouais, elle m'avait dit qu'elle en aurait pour un bon moment, et que c'était important pour le compte en banque de l'hôpital vu que tu es le principal perturbateur de nos problèmes financiers.

-En attendant je sauve des vies, alors que toi t'auras beau faire des chimios à tes patients, ils finiront pour la plupart par mourir même si j'avoue que tu es un oncologue de qualité… Laissa House en suspend

-Merci pour ce compliment, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'entends ces mots sortir de ta bouche.

-Je n'avais pas terminé.

-Ha ! Lançai-je déçu

Un faible tambourinement retentit derrière ma porte. Je regardais d'un air hésitant House qui m'envoya des regards perçants me signalant de ne laisser personne pénétrer dans mon bureau.

-Entrez ! Cédai-je

House me lança des éclairs bleus électriques, je frémis légèrement. Je le connaissais depuis des années mais lorsqu'il me jetait des poignards térébrants, cela me mettait tout le temps mal à l'aise.

La doyenne de l'hôpital fit une entrée magistrale simplement vêtue d'un tailleur rouge et d'une jupe noire mettant en valeur les jolies courbes de ses jambes discrètement hâlées. Autorité et élégance se dégageaient de sa posture et de son visage aux traits fins. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient l'émeraude de ses yeux tout en laissant percevoir une fatigue malgré le maquillage parfaitement appliqué sur ce tableau aux couleurs sobrement unies, encadré de ses cheveux châtains bouclés jusqu'aux épaules.

Je n'étais pas le seul subjugué par sa présence dans la pièce. House qui faisait la moue deux secondes auparavant, relookait Cuddy de haut en bas.

-Bonjour Wilson. C'est bon c'est dans la boîte, on vient de gagner 320 000 dollars ! Commença la directrice enjouée

-Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Répondis-je

-Oui, les négociations n'ont pas été faciles mais ça va nous permettre de rembourser nos crédits !

Je hochai la tête, puis Cuddy se retourna vers House qui n'avait prononcé un mot.

-Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à traîner dans le bureau de Wilson. Allez en consultations ! Je vous signale que vous avez perdu votre pari, je ne vous ai pas vu à 10 heures. Vos consultations se feront jusqu'à 21heures et pas de discussions. Débita Cuddy d'une vitesse incroyable.

-Vous dîtes bonjour à Wilson et pas à moi. Même votre décolleté est plus poli que ça, il m'offre un bonjour plongeant sur votre proéminence.

Cuddy soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amusé avec vous House, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous ne mettez pas l'hôpital dans une situation critique pendant quatre jours au moins.

-C'est tout, vous savez je peux être très sage quand je le veux.

-C'est bien mon enfant, et si tu restes sage pendant ces quatre jours, tu n'auras pas à finir les trois jours restant en consultations.

-Mais je n'ai pas à les faire, je n'étais pas en retard j'ai eu un contrôle de police imprévu et ça m'a permis d'avoir un nouveau cas au passage. Donc je ne peux malheureusement pas assurer les consults. Dit House sur un ton faussement dramatique

-Vous avez eu un contrôle de police ? Interrogea Cuddy suspicieuse

-Je peux même vous le prouver puisque le policier qui m'a fait le contrôle est mon nouveau patient. Venez lui demander si vous ne me croyez pas.

-Vous avez fait entrer un patient dans l'hôpital ?

-Bien sur je suis médecin non, c'est mon job de me faire des clients.

Cuddy passa sa main furtivement sur son visage et poussa un long et lourd soupir.

-Très bien, je verrai ça plus tard, mais ce n'est plus votre patient je le confierai à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme ça vous pourrez assurer tranquillement vos consultations.

-Non je lui ai promis de m'occuper de lui, il a confiance qu'en moi. Et puis, il sera en état de choc s'il apprend que ce n'est pas moi qui le traite.

-Vous avez des sentiments pour vos patients maintenant ! Un policier en plus.

-Faut croire que Wilson a déteint sur moi.

Je sursautais à l'entente de mon nom dans cet échange verbale chorégraphié par House, Cuddy suivait la danse par des mouvements moins calibrés que son employer.

-Peu importe, vous ferez des efforts sociaux un autre jour, je tiens absolument à ce que vous vous rendiez en consultations.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que j'aille en consultations ? Questionna House

-C'est votre devoir en tant que médecin de cet hôpital ! Balança d'un ton brusque la doyenne.

-Vous mentez !

-Je vous oblige tous les jours à aller en consultations parce que c'est votre boulot et là vous dîtes que je mens.

-Oui, j'imagine que vos 320 000 dollars contiennent certaines clauses à respecter.

La doyenne eut un moment de pause me détaillant du regard.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, de toute façon vous aurez fini par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, à quoi bon. Tant pis Wilson ce sera pour un autre jour, je n'ai pas réussi à le faire partir. Me lança Cuddy avec un clin d'œil.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'assimiler les paroles de la doyenne, que House se mit à me crier.

-Tu te tapes Cuddy ?!

-Quoi ? Fis-je perdu au beau milieu des deux protagonistes qui m'avaient apparemment introduit dans leur sujet de conversation.

-Tu te tapes Cuddy ?! Me dit-il d'un air plus calme me regardant droit dans les yeux

Son regard me procura à nouveau ce malaise insoutenable, je ne pouvais pas baisser les yeux mais j'eu la fermeté de détourner le regard deux secondes vers Cuddy qui souriait et m'incitait à répondre par un oui.

Les yeux du diagnosticien accrochèrent les miens attendant une réponse. Devant ses yeux je ne pouvais pas leur mentir, ni leur trahir, ils perceraient la moindre faille dans mon attitude : j'étais prisonnier.

-Oui. Bredouillais-je sachant très bien que c'était faux.

Il y eu un moment de silence. House sondait moi et Cuddy tour à tour. La doyenne continuait à sourire tandis que moi je stagnais dans l'hébétude. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je venais de mentir à mon ami, surtout que je risquais de lourdes représailles de sa part et surtout pourquoi Cuddy a insinué qu'on était ensemble.

-Sur ce je vous laisse, vous en avez long à vous dire, n'oubliez pas vos consultations House.

J'observais Cuddy s'effacer petit à petit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, la suppliant des yeux de ne pas me laisser couler dans ce bourbier. Elle serra les poings d'un geste vif pour m'encourager à affronter l'interrogatoire de House. Puis la porte se ferma : j'étais seul face au fauve.

Le silence était pesant. Je m'affaissais à mon travail pour éviter ses yeux lourds au dessus de ma tête. Plus de 10 minutes venaient de s'écouler sans que l'aucun de nous ne lâche le moindre soupir.

Je ne tenais plus. Après tout pourquoi, je me prenais la tête, je lui avais menti. Il allait juste me harceler pour savoir pourquoi j'avais menti et Cuddy aussi. Je levais la tête de mon dossier.

-House ! C'était une blague je ne me suis pas fait Cuddy.

House se mit bêtement à rire.

-Mon pauvre Jimmy ! Je sais que c'est faux.

-Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?

-C'était pour que Cuddy croit que je la crois. Elle cache quelque chose et je veux et vais le savoir.

-T'aurais pu me le dire quand elle était partie.

-Non, c'était amusant de te voir contrarié et perdu. Ça fait quoi de se vanter de s'être fait la doyenne.

-Rien répondis-je, de toute façon je l'ai dit parce que Cuddy me l'avait demandé.

-A part que t'étais rouge comme son décolleté, t'as ressenti quoi ?

-House !

-C'est bon on ne peut rien dire avec toi.

Je soupirais replongeant mon nez sur un dossier.

-J'ai faim ! On va manger !

-Je te préviens j'ai plus d'argent, tout est passé au près de ton ami le livreur.

-T'as qu'à faire un crédit, les cuisiniers te connaissent bien maintenant !

-J'en ai déjà fait trois ce mois-ci que je n'ai pas remboursés.

-Et moi alors, je mange comment ?

-Si tu pouvais payer une fois dans ta vie, ça serait bien.

-Moi payer ?

-Oui. Fis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui je paie MA part ! Annonça House en se levant du fauteuil

-Et moi ?

- Déjà estime-toi heureux que je paie ma nourriture et que je ne fasse pas un crédit à ton nom.

Je réfléchissais considérant que c'étai déjà un effort exceptionnel qu'il sorte des billets de son propre porte-monnaie.

-Ta générosité te perdra House ! Articulai-je

House était au pied de la porte m'adressa un dernier moment d'attention.

-Ne crois pas que ça sera comme ça tous les jours ! Aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment parce-que je meurs de faim qu'il y a steak frite à la cafétéria !

Je souriais et House s'en alla en claquant la porte, évidement. Aujourd'hui il payait sa part, peut-être que un jour il paiera pour moi me dis-je naïf.

Will s'était faufilé entre les voitures du parking aussi discrètement qu'une souris et atterrit devant l'hôpital. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et se mit à dévaler la rue, faisant rebondir ses chaînes en or qui s'entrechoquaient sur son torse.

Il continua à parcourir la ville pour arriver devant la poubelle marquée du chiffre 67 : un vulgaire tag délavé dessiné en noir. Il l'ouvrit et retira une planche pour laisser l'ouverture à un escalier descendant dans les limbes obscurs. Will enjamba la poubelle avec agilité et descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent à une petite pièce délabrée ressemblant à un local de femme de ménage, éclairée par une sombre lumière. Des balais et des seaux étaient soigneusement posés dans les quatre recoins de la pièce. Une petite étagère en bois usée par le temps supportait quelques produits ménagers. Une vieille affiche des années soixante ornait l'un des murs : On pouvait y voir la tête de Kennedy et y lire le slogan : « Kennedy président ! ». Will ferma les yeux, la main posée sur le coeur et fit une révérence à l'affiche avant d'ouvrir une porte en bois avec une clé rouillée. Il entra dans une pièce similaire à la précédente sauf que celle-ci était vide et était constituée d'une porte blindée agrémentée d'un digicode à reconnaissance digitale. Will appuya son index sur la plaque, un halo vert apparu sur le petit écran, puis il composa le code. La porte s'ouvrit.

Will pénétra dans une grande salle rectangulaire immaculée de blanc, composée d'appareils sophistiqués: une dizaine d'ordinateurs derniers cris posés sur des tables fines en verre. Au fond de la pièce une large vitrine qui pouvait équipée une armée de cinquante hommes, était remplie de mitraillettes, de snipers, de grenades et de petits calibres. Des coffres forts en inox étaient accrochés aux murs, à droite un coin avait été aménagé, faisant office de laboratoire de recherche : le plan de travail avait été délaissé, des tubes à essai renversés, un microscope ultra moderne était couché sur le bureau, des plaquettes de souche et des feuilles étaient éparpillés. En s'approchant on pouvait y voir sur un écran fêlé un bandeau rouge sur lequel était inscrit en blanc « refused ». De l'autre côté de la pièce une carte des USA électronique occupait l'entière surface du mur. Un cigle était inscrit en tout petit sur un coin de la carte : une planète avec les initiales de la C.I.A.

The end

Une petite review svp!


End file.
